Seme Talk
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi] Jiroh, Shishido, and Gakuto talk about thei special someones... This could only lead to chaos...


Seme Talk

* * *

Gakuto guzzled down his orange soda. "Nice soda, Jiroh."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "It's store bought, idiot."

"Who cares about _your_ needs? Who wants your negativity, SHISHIDO?"

"Ano, we're not here to fight!" Jiroh said.

"...Why _are_ we here?" Shishido asked.

Jiroh smiled. "I just wanted someone to chat to!"

"..."

"..."

Jiroh looked confused. "Why is everyone so silent?"

"Bye bye." Shishido said.

"NOO!!!" Jiroh cried. "DON'T LEAVE!!!"

Shishido sighed. "FINE." He sat back down.

"Ne, ne what do you think of Ootori?" Jiroh asked.

Shishido was taken aback. "...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, just wanted to know." Jiroh said.

Shishido took a drink from his soda. "He's a nice boy who plays tennis with me."

"..."

"What?"

"I mean, what do you think of him?" Jiroh repeated.

"I just told you, Jiroh!"

Gakuto sighed. "He has no romance genes _anywhere_ in his body. Nope, not even an ounce."

"Screw you Gakuto." Shishido muttered.

Gakuto ignored him. "I personally think Yuushi is the best tensai ever and is better than anyone else in the world!"

Jiroh shook his head. "If Oshitari is the best, then Marui-kun would be the world's GREATEST tensai in the universe!"

Gakuto glared at Jiroh. "No! Yuushi is better than that!"

"Well then Marui-kun would be _way_ better than Oshitari!"

Shishido rolled his eyes once again. "You guys are _so_ childish."

Gakuto stuck his tongue out at the boy. "You're just jealous because Yuushi is better than Choutaro _and_ that idiot of a tensai!"

Shishido glared. "Did you just say what I _thought_ you said?"

"Nyah, nyah! You can't hurt me! Yuushi will protect me and beat the hell outta you!"

"I'll kill you _before_ Oshitari can save you then!" Shishido exclaimed.

"No! Marui-kun is the best!" Jiroh cried with a pout.

"NO! YUUSHI/CHOUTARO IS BETTER!" The other two boys shouted. They looked at each other. "NO! YUUSHI/CHOUTARO!!! YUUSHI/CHOUTARO!" (They were still shouting at the same time)

"IT'S YUUSHI/CHOUTARO!!!" The two continued yelling.

Jiroh stood up. "IT'S MARUI-KUN!!" He shouted louder.

"IT'S YUUSHI!"

"CHOUTARO!"

"MARUI-KUN!"

"JIROH! YOU DON'T EVEN PLAY TENNIS WITH HIM!! YOU WON'T KNOW THE BOND THAT YUUSHI AND I HAVE!!!" Gakuto shouted.

Jiroh looked offended. "But... but... MARUI-KUN IS SO CUTE AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME!! HE'S BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!!"

"You're all wrong!" Shishido shouted. "Choutaro is the best tennis partner ever! Although I'm better than him, he'll be stronger than all of you combined when I get out of middle school!"

Jiroh slammed his hands on the table, making the liquid spill. "It's Marui-kun!"

Gakuto sighed and shook his head. "Jiroh, Jiroh, how many times do I have to say this? It's _obviously_ Yuushi! Besides, you still call that Marui guy by his last name!"

"..." Jiroh went to sulk.

"...That was weird." Gakuto commented.

"Pth, Choutaro will beat the pants off of you."

"I'd like my pants to not be off, thank you."

"...It was just an expression."

"I hate math."

Shishido got up and started to leave. "Screw this."

"Marui-kun is the best..." Jiroh mumbled. "Marui-kun is... maybe I should call him Bunta-san... but then he'll run away from me even more..."

Gakuto looked at Jiroh, and then the door. "Eh, screw this." He took the soda and left.

* * *

Oshitari sneezed for the 15th time today.

"Oi, Oshitari, you ok? Ore-sama doesn't want to catch your flu." Atobe asked.

"I'm fine."

Marui's Residence...

"Oi, Marui, stop sneezing, even Akaya who was downstairs could hear you." Niou said nonchalantly.

Marui sneezed again. "I don't know why I'm sneezing... I'm not even allergic to anything..." He sneezed AGAIN.

Akaya marched upstairs. "MARUI-SENPAI! YOU SNEEZE TOO MUCH! You're even making _me_ sneeze!"

Marui could only sneeze in reply.

Ootori residence...

"Choutaro, dear, maybe you should rest in your room," His mother said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, mother. The pollen count must be high today..." Choutaro replied. He sneezed again.

His mom sighed. "Whatever you say, dear."


End file.
